House of X Vol 1 3
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Pepe Larraz | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = For the righteous can never truly die. They live on. Transformed into something immortal by their mighty works... for you to die, you would have to be forgotten... and no one forgets a founder of a nation. | Speaker = Magneto | StoryTitle1 = Once More Unto the Breach | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** Project Achilles' guards * Unnamed judge * Victor Creed's defense attorney * Damage Control guards Category:Damage Control (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * Erich Heller * Faust * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** *** **** *** *** * Earth-TRN756Category:Earth-TRN756/Mentions (Year One Hundred) Items: * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Cyclops informs Professor Xavier and Magneto that he has assembled a team in order to attack the Mother Mold facility orbiting the Sun. Cyclops briefs the team, composed of Wolverine, Husk, Archangel, Monet St. Croix, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, and Mystique on their mission, and they take off. In the superhuman prison known as Project Achilles, a trial is being held for Sabretooth. The trial is interrupted by Emma Frost, who presents the judge with a pardon from the U.S. Supreme Court, along with all requisite paperwork, as the U.S. government has agreed to a general amnesty for all mutants on American soil, in anticipation of Krakoa becoming a sovereign nation. Despite the protests of the human officials at the court, Emma and Sabretooth are allowed to walk free and return to Krakoa. On the Orchis Forge, where the Mother Mold is being constructed, the human scientists detect that the X-Men are inbound. Nightcrawler is sent in for recon and encounters the chief scientist and Omega Sentinel. Omega Sentinel deduces that the X-Men plan to attack the control collars in order to send the Mother Mold hurtling into the Sun. The X-Men dock onto the station and begin drilling their way in. Realizing that their only hope of defeating the X-Men is an asymmetrical response, Erasmus, the chief of security, sets off a bomb, killing himself and destroying the X-Men's vessel. | Solicit = Learn the truth about one of the X-Men’s closest allies…and then begin the fight for the future of mutantkind! Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (AVENGERS, SECRET WARS, FANTASTIC FOUR) continues reshaping the X-Men’s world with Marvel Young Gun artist Pepe Larraz (EXTERMINATION, AVENGERS)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included